Le pirate de ses rêves
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant CoBP, Jack a sauvé Elizabeth de la noyade et n'a jamais été attrapé par les soldats pas plus que Barbossa n'est venu à Port Royal… Que pourrait il se passer ensuite ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Invincible, Sans égal


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle petite histoire sur Jack & Lizzie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Le pirate de ses rêves**

Assise dans son lit de jeune fille, Elizabeth Swann, songeuse, fixait sans la voir Estrella qui s'activait autour d'elle.

« Quelle journée Mademoiselle!

- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que James Norrington fasse sa demande, murmura Elizabeth.

- Et cet affreux pirate !

- Oh oui, c'était terrifiant. » Répondit Elizabeth par automatisme.

Estrella ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais l'expression du visage d'Elizabeth la découragea.

« Bonne nuit Estrella, » la congédia la jeune fille.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se pencha sans conviction sur le livre qu'elle faisait mine de parcourir depuis leur retour de la cérémonie d'investiture de James. Elle ne cessait de songer à l'homme qui l'avait sauvée puis menacée. Un sourire lui échappa au souvenir de l'échappée rocambolesque de Jack Sparrow et elle se félicita intérieurement que le pirate soit resté introuvable. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que James Norrington l'attrape.

L'arrivée de son père la détourna de sa rêverie et elle soupira devant l'air inquiet qu'il affichait.

« Elizabeth, ma chérie, tout va bien ?

- Evidemment ! Bien sûr c'était effrayant de tomber ainsi des remparts mais je suis indemne.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de ce pirate qui a osé te menacer ! »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement.

« Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal, il voulait juste sa liberté.

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama le Gouverneur, choqué. Si le Commodore Norrington t'entendait parler ainsi, il…

- Il quoi ? L'interrompit Elizabeth. Il retirerait sa demande en mariage ? » Persifla-t-elle.

Le bon Gouverneur lui renvoya un regard choqué et Elizabeth soupira.

« Pardon Père, mais ce pirate a été le seul à risquer sa vie pour me sauver pendant les soldats me regardaient me noyer. Et Jack Sparrow ne m'aurait pas prise en otage si le Commodore s'était montré un peu plus reconnaissant qu'il m'ait sauvée. »

Le Gouverneur soupira.

« Seigneur Elizabeth mais d'où te viennent toutes ces idées ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute de ma tête, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira à nouveau le Gouverneur. Elizabeth que ce pirate t'ait sauvée la vie ne l'absout pas de tous ses crimes.

- Pour moi si. Et je compte bien le dire au Commodore Norrington lorsque je le verrais. » S'entêta Elizabeth.

Le Gouverneur secoua la tête avec découragement et reprit.

« Ce genre d'idées pourrait le faire penser que

- Que je suis reconnaissante à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. » Le coupa Elizabeth.

Renonçant à faire entendre raison à sa fille, le Gouverneur l'embrassa sur la tempe et sortit, non sans un dernier soupir.

_**Le lendemain,**_

Confortablement assise sous la tonnelle du jardin, Elizabeth sourit avec une joie sans mélange en voyant apparaitre Will Turner.

« Will ! » S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive tandis que le Gouverneur fronçait les sourcils.

« Ce jeune homme s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi Elizabeth, par égard pour son maitre et parce qu'il connait depuis longtemps, je l'ai autorisé à se rendre compte par lui-même que tu allais bien. »

Elizabeth ignora son père et tendit les mains en direction de Will.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Monsieur Turner ?

- Toujours, Mademoiselle Swann. »

L'air de rien, la jeune fille l'entraina à sa suite, loin des oreilles de son père.

« On dit que ce pirate vous a molestée, s'indigna Will.

- A peine menacée et encore pour sauver sa vie ! Rétorqua Elizabeth avec feu. Oh Will vous auriez dû voir la façon dont il s'est échappé ! C'était, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel ! S'exclama-t-elle avec admiration.

- Mais… c'est un pirate, » répondit platement Will.

Elizabeth se troubla.

« Mais, ce n'est pas le seul, enfin je veux dire… »

Will la regarda avec un parfait air d'incompréhension mais avant qu'Elizabeth ait eu le temps de poursuivre, son père mit fin à la discussion.

« Vous voilà rassuré Maitre Turner, à présent si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai quelques commandes à transmettre à Mr Brown, je comptais envoyer Niles à la forge plus tard mais puisque vous êtes là… »

Will hocha la tête et salua d'un sourire timide Elizabeth avant d'emboiter le pas de son père.

Restée seule, la jeune fille soupira et reprit sa rêverie. Son sang s'échauffa à la pensée du regard bien différent que le pirate avait posé sur elle la veille, un regard fort peu honorable mais auquel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver plus de charmes qu'aux œillades timides de Will ou qu'à celles pleines de raideur de James.

Elizabeth en était là de sa rêverie lorsque le fourré à ses côtés bougea brutalement. Inquiète, la jeune fille sursauta avant de se diriger vers le buisson.

« Qui va là ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Surprise, elle vit la tête du pirate qu'elle avait rencontré la veille dépasser des buissons avant de se tapir à nouveau.

Trop étonnée pour crier, Elizabeth se pencha avec curiosité vers le bosquet. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle fut brusquement tirée en avant. Avec un gémissement, la jeune fille atterrit contre le torse du pirate tandis qu'il bredouillait.

« J'enlève ma main si vous ne criez pas, d'accord ? »

A demi étouffée par les relents de crasse qu'il dégageait, Elizabeth hocha vigoureusement la tête. La main déserta son visage et Elizabeth inspira goulument l'air.

« Vous êtes malade ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Chuttttt moins fort ! Lui intima Jack en roulant des yeux effarés autour d'eux.

- Que faites-vous encore à Port Royal, grinça la jeune femme. L'armée toute entière est à vos trousses !

- Preuve s'il en est qu'ils sont une bande d'incapables, Norrington en tête.

- James n'est pas un incapable ! » Protesta Elizabeth d'un ton pédant.

Le pirate sourit légèrement.

« Vous êtes bien prompte à défendre votre fiancé.

- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé, pesta Elizabeth. Il a fait sa demande mais je n'ai pas encore accepté.

- Mais vous comptez le faire.

- Non ! Enfin si et … Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » Ragea Elizabeth à mi-voix.

Le pirate la fixa et elle déglutit brusquement. Elle était seule dans un bosquet avec un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à la menacer.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai toujours aimé les jardins, on y trouve souvent de jolies fleurs » répondit le pirate d'un ton amusé.

Elizabeth rougit et le fixa, furieuse.

« Je pourrais crier et toute la garde serait là en quelques secondes.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, » rétorqua Jack en laissant ses yeux descendre sans la moindre gêne sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle et son cœur accéléra.

« Vous en semblez certain.

- Vous ne voudriez pas condamner votre sauveur n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth garda le silence et Jack poursuivit.

« Alors comme ça vous n'aviez jamais rien vu de tel… »

Une vague de colère monta en la jeune femme.

« Vous m'espionnez ! Comment osez-vous espèce de sale rufian, de … »

La bouche de Jack se plaqua sur la sienne, trop surprise pour protester, Elizabeth sentit la langue du pirate se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il la maintenait contre lui. Finalement au bout de longues minutes, l'étau se desserra et Jack s'écarta d'elle.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » Bredouilla Elizabeth.

La main noircie de crasse de Jack glissa sur sa robe et il joua machinalement avec un des rubans défait par l'aventure avant de répondre.

« Vous parliez trop fort, on allait nous surprendre.

- NOUS ? Il n'y a pas de nous ! »

Jack sourit.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant nous sommes deux derrière ce buisson et je ne pense pas avoir posé une arme sur votre jolie tête pour vous forcer à me rejoindre. Je me demande ce que l'estimable Norrington penserait de tout ça….

- Oh comment osez-vous ! Ragea Elizabeth. Je vais, je vais, vous dénoncer ! »

La jeune femme essaya de se lever mais s'empêtra dans ses jupons.

« Maudites robes ! » Pesta-t-elle.

Jack la regarda se débattre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien aidez-moi ! Ragea Elizabeth.

- Alors que vous allez me dénoncer et m'envoyer ainsi à une mort certaine ? »

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Je doute qu'ils réussissent à vous attraper, vous avez l'air d'être doué pour les évasions. » Haleta-t-elle tout en tirant sur ses jupons sans la moindre douceur.

Jack prit le morceau d'étoffe entre ses doigts et sourit.

« Pas que pour ça non ? »

Une vive rougeur se répandit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien et n'aviez pas souffert de notre, disons, tête à tête d'hier. »

Elizabeth déglutit et son regard se posa sur la chemise largement échancrée de Jack. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de deux tâches brunâtres sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

- Des impacts de balles, on m'a tiré dessus mais je suis le meilleur, dans le genre invincible vous voyez ? » Se vanta Jack.

Elizabeth parut réfléchir à la question et Jack susurra.

« J'ai d'autres marques, voulez-vous les voir Elizabeth ?

- Mademoiselle Swann ! Le reprit-elle d'un ton cinglant. Et non merci, la seule chose que je désire c'est sortir de ce maudit buisson. »

Jack ricana devant ses gestes désordonnés et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Arrêtez ou j'hurle.

- Alors que j'essaie de vous aider ? Tssss. »

Les doigts de Jack défirent habilement le jupon qu'elle portait et Elizabeth glapit alors que le satin lourd retombait au sol, dévoilant la tulle légère qui lui servait de dessous.

« Que faites-vous !

- Je vous aide, » rétorqua Jack.

Sa main s'appesantit sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir partir maintenant, » souffla t'il.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec gourmandise. Elle sentit une barre dure contre son ventre puis la main de Jack glissa le long de sa hanche. Elle mêla sa langue à celle du pirate avec hardiesse tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui.

« Intéressant, » souffla t'il en la relâchant.

Les joues rougies par l'aventure, Elizabeth le fixa, complètement perdue.

« J'en avais déjà envie hier, » murmura Jack.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la voix de son père retentit soudain.

« Elizabeth ? Seigneur mais où es-tu encore ? Elizabeth !

- Zut mon père, » lâcha Elizabeth.

Un sourire amusé lui répondit et elle fixa Jack, furieuse.

« Ca n'a rien d'amusant.

- Pour vous peut être mais je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup le

- Elizabeth ?

- Oh non… James… » Soupira la jeune femme avant de se redresser.

Jack, toujours aussi ironique, lui tendit son jupon tandis qu'elle s'extirpait maladroitement du buisson.

« Elizabeth mais que… » S'inquiéta son père tandis que James détournait pudiquement le regard.

La jeune femme jeta un regard furieux à Jack et avança vers les deux hommes.

« J'ai perdu une de mes boucles et ma robe s'est prise dans les ronces alors que j'essayais de la retrouver.

- Oh laissez-moi la chercher dans ce cas, intervint galamment James en avançant vers le bosquet.

- NON ! Cria Elizabeth. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner ce mal, je l'ai retrouvée. »

Le gouverneur soupira tandis qu'elle se glissait dans le jupon froissé et James reprit.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi rayonnante ma chère, je craignais que votre malheureuse aventure ne vous ai fait peur.

- Peur ?

- Ce pirate qui a osé vous toucher, mais n'ayez crainte, mes hommes le recherchent et je doute qu'il vous approche à nouveau. »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire et s'approcha de James.

« Il ne m'a pas vraiment fait peur vous savez. Et il m'a sauvée !

- Elizabeth ! Protesta son père.

- Allons ma chère, aussi chevaleresque que vous ayez pu le trouver après qu'il vous ait sauvé la vie nous ne pouvons oublier que ce Jack Sparrow est un pirate. Et croyez-moi, les vrais pirates sont bien loin de ceux qui peuplent vos livres d'histoires.

- Sûrement… » Répondit platement Elizabeth.

Le Gouverneur toussota.

« Enfin, James a renforcé la garde autour de notre demeure.

- Un écureuil ne réussirait pas à entrer dans votre parc sans que mes hommes ne le voient, » pavoisa James.

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau et laissa les deux hommes l'entrainer.

_**Deux heures plus tard, **_

Enfin libre des attentions conjuguées du Commodore et de son père, Elizabeth se précipita vers le bosquet. Un soupir déçu lui échappa en le découvrant désert puis elle sourit. Aucun garde n'avait donné l'alerte. Peut-être que Jack Sparrow était réellement invincible finalement. En tout cas, plus elle y pensait, plus elle songeait que le pirate ressemblait fort aux rêves qu'elle nourrissait à leur égard. En beaucoup mieux…

Le regard posé sur le parc, Elizabeth songea qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le revoir à nouveau…


End file.
